Sunlight
by Korah
Summary: Second texte de Triptyque. Le soleil frappe, les corps se consument ; mais c'est sa voix qui lui brule le cœur… Grimmjow demande et Ulquiorra promet. YAOÏ GrimmUlqui


Titre : Sunlight

Prairing : Grimmjow X Ulquiorra, donc attention YAOÏ

Disclamer : j'empreinte Grimmjow et Ulquiorra à Tite Kubo-sama, le créateur de Bleach

Rating : T, pour quelques suggestions de batifolage.

Blabla : voici le second texte de Triptyque. Cette fois, c'est dans la tête d'Ulquiorra que ça se passe.

Merci à celles qui m'on laissé une review, ou qui ont mit cette histoire dans leur favoris. Pour les réponses aux review des lecteurs sans compte FanFiction, tout est sur ma page de profil.

* * *

Jetées au hasard dans une mer de sable, presque enfouies sous la multitude des grains, d'immenses colonnes semblaient les vestiges d'un palais écroulé. Leur silhouette massive tremblait sous la chaleur venue du sol inégal, chauffé à blanc par le soleil du plein midi.  
Au sommet d'un des piliers, au milieu des gravas et de la poussière, les lames s'entrechoquaient, lançaient des gerbes d'étincelle entre les deux combattants. Le faux soleil du Hueco Mundo frappait violemment les yeux et les corps des deux arrancars, qui s'affrontaient sous le ciel d'un bleu irréel. La danse mortelle s'interrompit après une dernière passe d'arme foudroyante et les deux adversaires se fixèrent, le souffle court.

Le plus fin, la peau de lait et les cheveux d'ébène, expirait lourdement, les mains fermement serrés sur la garde de son katana. Le deuxième, au derme d'une chaude couleur cuivrée, soutenait son regard, sa poitrine massive se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.  
L'espada aux cheveux bleu rompit soudain sa garde, rengainât son katana et se laissa glisser au sol. Croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, il se détendit et leva ses yeux vers le ciel artificiel.  
Son adversaire le fixa, incrédule:

- Grimmjow, que fais-tu?, demanda il d'une voix polaire, nous n'avons pas fini l'entrainement.

- C'est bon, Ulquiorra, répondit l'interpelé. J'en ai marre, 'fait trop chaud pour s'battre.

L'espada brun soupira devant la nouvelle saute d'humeur de son compagnon. Après tout, c'était Grimmjow qui avait débarqué sans prévenir dans ses appartements ! Et avant même de comprendre ce que lui voulait la tornade bleue qui lui servait d'amant, Ulquiorra s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une séance d'entrainement improvisé sur un des hauts piliers qui parsemaient les pourtours du palais. Pourtant, après seulement quelques passes d'arme, Grimmjow semblait s'être déjà lassé de cette activité et fixait maintenant le ciel, paresseusement étendu au sol.

Ulquiorra tint sa garde encore un instant, puis se résigna : le sexta n'avais visiblement plus aucune intention de s'entrainer.

Il rengaina Murcielago puis passa une main dans sa chevelure sombre, décollant quelques mèches engluées à sa nuque par la sueur. Lui dont la resurección était un animal nocturne, il préférait le frai et la pénombre du palais à la chaleur accablante qui régnait sur cette partie de désert protégée de la nuit perpétuelle par le toit du palais.  
Au contraire, Grimmjow semblait parfaitement à l'aise sous le soleil de plomb. Allongé au sol, les paupières closes, il offrait son visage et son corps à peine couvert à l'ardeur des rayons.

Ulquiorra observa le sexta s'étirer langoureusement, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il le vit rouvrir les yeux puis se redresser à demi pour attraper son haut d'uniforme, qu'ils avaient tout deux enlevé pour s'entrainer. En quelques gestes, le sexta le roula en boule pour se confectionner un oreiller de fortune, le plaça sous sa nuque et retourna à son bain de soleil.

Ulquiorra se rapprocha lentement puis s'assit sur ces talons, son ombre courte caressant les contours du corps de Grimmjow.

Le quarta sentait l'astre ardent bruler son dos nu, mais il n'en avait cure. Profitant de la position délassée du sexta, il laissa son regard couler sur la silhouette féline de son amant, admirant les muscles fermes qui dessinaient des creux et des pleins sur le ventre athlétique, les épaules larges, les bras puissants. Il suivit des yeux la longue cicatrice, dont la boursouflure rosâtre barrait le tronc musclé du sexta. Ulquiorra pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le souvenir de cette peau brune, qui semblait dure comme le bronze et luisante comme l'or cuit. Il percevait la caresse fantôme de la rugosité de cette chair, l'élasticité du derme sur ses doigts explorateurs.

Posant sa main sur son front pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil, Grimmjow ouvrit un œil et sourit devant le regard scrutateur de son amant. Il déplia lentement son autre bras vers le quarta.

- Tu viens ? proposa-il.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la main tendue, l'esprit vagabond.

Il observa les cals sombres sur la paume et l'intérieur des phalanges, témoins de l'acharnement au combat du sexta. Ulquiorra sentait déjà la corne rugueuse glisser sur sa peau, râpant sensuellement son derme diaphane. Il aimait se contraste de texture entre leurs chairs, les écarts entre leur corps qui rendait leurs étreintes encore plus puissantes.  
Ulquiorra imagina un instant refuser cette invitation, pour punir Grimmjow pour ses sautes d'humeur continuelles, pour l'avoir trainé hors de sa chambre, pour avoir interrompu l'entrainement, pour lui demander une étreinte dans un lieu aussi mal choisi, sous un soleil qui lui piquait les yeux. Il y songeât un dixième de seconde, avant de répondre au geste du sexta et de se laisser entrainer avec délectation vers le corps de son amant déjà étendu au sol. Il se pelotonna sur le torse large du sexta, son dos contre sa poitrine puissante, leurs mains entremêlées posé sur la poitrine du quarta. Il frotta sa joue contre la peau chaude et dorée de Grimmjow, légèrement moite de sueur. Le quarta soupira d'aise en sentant que le deuxième bras du sexta venir l'entourer, l'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive.

Grimmjow pouvait se montrer lunatique, excessif et même proprement insupportable. Mais, tout come le sexta passait sur ceux du quarta, Ulquiorra pardonnait tout ces défauts au bleuté. Car parfois, l'espada brun avait besoin de sentir cette impulsivité, il aimait se savoir désiré avec une urgence presque violente.

Ulquiorra sentait contre son flanc le ventre de Grimmjow se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme lent de sa respiration, tandis que les battements calmes de son cœur vibraient dans son dos. Loin du bruit de forge qui sortait de la gorge du sexta pendant l'entrainement, le souffle de Grimmjow s'était apaisé et berçait Ulquiorra, qui senti sa respiration ralentir progressivement, jusqu'à se synchroniser avec celle de son amant.

Les yeux mi-clos, il songeât longuement devant leurs doigts entremêlés. Il observa la soudaine impression de fragilité que prenait sa main, lorsqu'elle se perdait entre les phalanges épaisses de Grimmjow. Il admira le contraste sensuel de la couleur de leurs deux peaux, chacune des carnations renforçant l'éclat de l'autre. Il passa lentement la pulpe de ses doigts laiteux sur la courbe irrégulière des ongles du sexta, dont la teinte brun rosé tranchait à peine sur le bistre de sa peau. Ulquiorra laissa sa mains glisser hors de la poigne lâche du bleuté, pour caresser la peau interne du poignet, veiné de bordeaux et de bleu. Il remonta lentement l'avant-bras du bout des doigts, caressa délicatement le creux sensible du coude et enfin posa sa main sur le biceps gonflé. Il sentit Grimmjow exhaler sous la caresse et se détendre insensiblement.

Ulquiorra se sentait lentement gagné par une vague de chaleur, par un désir calme qui le surprenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait ses mains courir sur le sexta, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce désir de douceur, cette paresseuse envie de caresser le corps du bleuté avec des gestes si lents qu'ils paraissaient englués dans la moiteur de l'air qui les entourait. Il voulait prendre le temps, au rythme assourdit de leurs respirations, de cartographier de ses doigts et de ses lèvres le corps de Grimmjow.  
Tout en continuant à se mouvoir avec une lenteur voluptueuse, Ulquiorra fit glisser son épaule nue sur le pectoral de Grimmjow, passa une main sur sa clavicule avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il savoura un instant l'odeur épicée du sexta, avant de laisser ses lèvres caresser la peau tannée. Ulquiorra déposa une pluie de baisers légers le long de la gorge de Grimmjow, remontant même jusqu'à sa mâchoire quand celui-ci tourna obligeamment la tête, se laissant bécoter avec plaisir. Ulquiorra gouta la peau au goût de sel, se blotti un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, l'esprit enivré par la chaleur et l'odeur animale du sexta.  
Il glissa à contrecœur hors de la courbe de la nuque, pour venir poser ses deux mains sur les épaules larges de Grimmjow. Il frottât lascivement leurs torses puis leurs ventres quand il se souleva légèrement, courbant la tête jusqu'à plonger son regard dans celui de Grimmjow.

Le bleuté le fixait avec calme, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le sexta restait immobile, attentif aux effleurements de leurs peau, attendant sagement qu'Ulquiorra trouve une position confortable. Grimmjow aimait se laisser observer de la sorte, trouvant une sorte de plaisir narcissique à se voir ainsi détaillé et désiré par son amant.

Le quarta passa une de ses jambes au dessus des cuisses du sexta, et Grimmjow ne pu réprimer un long frisson de plaisir en sentant le bassin d'Ulquiorra peser contre le sien.  
Reposant enfin totalement sur le corps du Grimmjow, le ventre du bleuté se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme du sien, Ulquiorra posa ses coudes sur le haut du buste de Grimmjow, puis posa son menton dans le creux de sa main. Son dos nu exposé au rayon brulant du soleil de pacotille, Ulquiorra détailla lentement le visage calme de son amant. Ses yeux quittèrent les orbes céruléens à regret pour suivre sa main libre qui allât s'enfouir dans les mèches bleutées du sexta. Il joua à ébouriffer cette masse ondoyante, s'attendant presque à voir les cheveux fins couler d'entre ses doigts comme de l'eau.

Ulquiorra se souvint du jour où Aïzen avait créé Grimmjow. Quand le maitre de Las Noches leur avait présenté le nouvel arrancar né du hôgyoku, le regard du quarta avait été immédiatement attiré par cette éclat d'un bleu intense, l'intrigant quand à la personnalité de cet espada dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Avant même d'entendre sa voix tonitruante, d'être exaspéré par son rire de dément ou de se laisser envouter par sa démarche féline et chaloupée, Ulquiorra avait été captivé par les jeux de lumière au sein de cette masse bruyante de couleur, inattendue dans l'univers blanc et noir de Las Noches.  
Oui, dès leur première rencontre, le quarta avait été fasciné par cette tignasse indisciplinée, ces flammèches d'une indécente couleur bleue électrique qui faisaient échos au céruléen des iris.

Penchant la tête de coté, il fit courir ses doigts sur le front large, repoussant quelques mèches soyeuses, puis lissa délicatement les sourcils arqués. Les cils de Grimmjow papillonnèrent quand Ulquiorra dessina du bout des doigts le fin trais azur qui soulignai ses yeux.  
Le quarta caressa les pommettes hautes, puis s'amusa à tapoter le morceau de masque qui tachait de blanc pur la surface cuivrée des joues imberbes. Il suivit le bord coupant de l'os, jusqu'à laisser ses doigts s'échouer sur les lèvres charnues. L'arrancar brun en caressa doucement les contours, appuya du bout de l'ongle pour sentir la légère résistance de la peau pulpeuse.

Ulquiorra adorait ces lèvres si mobiles, tantôt joueuses ou boudeuses. Le quarta avait appris à lire dans leurs courbes l'humeur si changeante du sexta.  
Elles laissaient entrevoir ses canines blanches quand il souriait avec malice, les yeux fixé sur Aïzen alors que sous la longue table du conseil, son pied jouait sur le mollet du quarta espada. Elles s'étiraient dans un rictus fou pendant les combats, ivres de mort et de sang, tendues par l'excitation de sa propre puissance. Elles vibraient de plaisir et se gonflait sous les morsures des dents d'Ulquiorra pendants qu'ils roulaient entre les draps, leurs corps entremêlés par le plaisir. Elles encore qui s'ouvraient démesurément pendant l'extase, hurlant vers le ciel le plaisir incandescent.  
Ulquiorra connaissait tout les secrets des lèvres de son amant, et pourtant, jamais il ne se lassait de les dévorer, encore et encore.

Sous l'insoutenable frôlement des doigts délicats qui lui chatouillaient la bouche, allié à la bouille mi-concentré, mi-rêveuse du quarta, Grimmjow se détendit totalement et laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

- Ulquiorra…, murmura il.

Ce dernier posa les doigts sur les lèvres de l'arrancar, le réduisant au silence d'un léger effleurement. Le quarta fermât les yeux, goûtant la sonorité sensuelle que prenait son prénom entre les lèvres du bleuté. Il laissa l'écho de la voix de son amant résonner sous son crane, savourant cette vibration rauque et chaude qui dévalait son échine en une vague brulante.

Une lueur amusée pétilla dans les pupilles céruléennes, puis une petite langue râpeuse vint effleurer le bout des doigts du quarta avant de réintégrer son antre chaud. Ulquiorra rouvrit brusquement les yeux et Grimmjow gloussa doucement en sentant le corps de son amant frémir sous cette simple caresse, ses yeux verts agrandis par la surprise. Son gloussement se mua en éclat de rire en voyant Ulquiorra cligner des paupières, estomaqué d'une telle puérilité. Le rire de Grimmjow s'éleva dans l'air lourd de chaleur, secouant son corps de frissons de joie pure.

Posant sa joue sur la poitrine de l'arrancar, Ulquiorra se pelotonna contre son torse, tentant de percevoir les vibrations que cette hilarité faisait résonner dans la cage thoracique du sexta. Lui si silencieux, le quarta était fasciné par le rire de Grimmjow, cet éclat sans retenue, ces trilles joyeux et extatiques qui s'envolaient d'entre les lèvres de l'espada. Il semblait au quarta que le rire de Grimmjow le réchauffait, lui communiquait un peu de cette chaleur et de cette lumière qui ruisselait de tout son être.

- Qu'est s'tu fais ? demanda Grimmjow à la masse ébouriffée de cheveux brun collée à son torse.

- Je t'écoute rire, lui répondit simplement Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de passer ses bras autour du corps du quarta.  
Les deux espadas restèrent un long moment immobile, simplement attentif au battement du cœur de l'autre, à leurs respirations synchrones et lentes. Ulquiorra avait fermé les yeux, tandis que leurs corps emmêlés et rendu brulants par les rayons s'engourdissaient lentement.  
Les mains de Grimmjow caressaient paresseusement le dos du quarta, les dentelures crées par les os de son échine, la texture fine de la peau de sa nuque. Les volutes tracées par ses doigts ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter et Grimmjow entoura fermement de ses bras musclés le corps d'Ulquiorra, le serrant un peu plus contre le sien.

La soudaine pression éveilla Ulquiorra de sa somnolence. Il sentait que les muscles de Grimmjow, relâchés quelques secondes auparavant, s'étaient soudains tendus. Une soudaine angoisse semblait avoir envahit le corps du bleuté, dont les doigts s'étaient crispés et s'enfonçait douloureusement dans la chair tendre de bras du quarta.  
Intrigué par le comportement de Grimmjow, l'arrancar brun se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, décolla son visage de la poitrine musclée du sexta et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Grimmjow. Le trouble qu'il y lut le poussa à se redresser, jusqu'à s'assoir sur le torse du sexta, son ombre se projetant sur le visage de ce dernier, lui permettant de fixer le quarta sans être ébloui.  
Grimmjow fit courir ses doigts sur la cuisse d'Ulquiorra, puis remonta le long de sa propre poitrine pour attraper les mains du quarta, posées sur ses pectoraux. Menant les mains fines à ses lèvres, il y déposa de légers baisers, son regard évitant de croiser celui de l'espada brun.

Ulquiorra se laissa câliner, étonné par la douceur de ce geste. Grimmjow se montrait rarement aussi tendre et la moindre preuve d'affection troublait que le quarta plus n'osait se l'admettre. Il abandonna ses mains aux lèvres du sexta, se laissant gagner par la douce chaleur qu'il sentait se répandre en lui à chaque foi que les lèvres bouillantes de Grimmjow se posaient en un effleurement sur ses phalanges.  
Appréciant l'effleurement, mais désireux de dissiper l'atmosphère de sourde tension qu'il percevait chez son compagnon, Ulquiorra désengagea lentement sa main, pour délicatement relever le menton du sixième espada, le forçant à rencontrer ces yeux.  
Dans les pupilles céruléennes, Ulquiorra décela, au milieu d'une douceur pudique, une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Grimmjow, qu'est ce…

- Promet moi, le coupa le sexta.

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. Un air grave avait pris place sur les trais de Grimmjow.

- Te promettre quoi ?, demanda il sans comprendre la soudaine crispation du corps de son amant.

Grimmjow le fixa longuement avant de détourner les yeux. Il semblait en conflit avec lui même, son visage se chiffonnant sous le coup d'une émotion qu'Ulquiorra n'arrivais pas à saisir. Le sexta pris plusieurs fois son inspiration, entrouvrant les lèvres, mais son souffle se coupait douloureusement tandis qu'il retenait ses mots. Il serrait sans y prêter attention leurs doigts encore entrelacés, semblant chercher le moyen d'organiser le chaos de ses pensées.  
Incapable de comprendre ce qui agitait l'esprit de son compagnon, Ulquiorra leva simplement la main et caressa très lentement la pommette du sexta. Grimmjow pressa sa joue contre les doigts du quarta, poussant son visage contre sa paume comme l'aurai fait un chat qui demandait une caresse, et il sembla trouver l'apaisement dans ce geste tendre.  
Il inspira longuement une dernière fois avant de déclarer :

- Promet moi de toujours m'aimer.

Ulquiorra sursauta imperceptiblement, surprit par une telle demande. Grimmjow éleva la main et la posa lentement sur le pectoral gauche du quarta. Il pouvait sentir, sous le tatouage noir qui disparaissait presque sous sa paume, les battements frénétiques du cœur du quarta. Il planta son regard magnétique dans celui d'Ulquiorra, qui le fixa, incapable de détourner les yeux.

- Tu es puissant Ulquiorra, je le sais. Ce tatouage en est la preuve, il pressa un peu plus sa paume contre la peau d'Ulquiorra pour appuyer ces dires, tu es assez puissant pour survivre à la guerre qui se prépare. Assez puissant pour ne pas avoir besoin de moi…

Grimmjow resta un instant songeur, les yeux graves, avant de poursuivre :

- Je sais que tu es assez puissant pour être seul, et pourtant je veux que, quoi qu'Aïzen nous fasse encore subir, quoi que cette guerre stupide contre les shinigamis ne fasse de nous, quels que soient les combats que nous aurons encore à mener pour atteindre notre liberté, je veux que tu me jure de ne jamais ne laissez seul à nouveau. Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours m'aimer, Ulquiorra. Par ce que moi… je t'aime jusqu'a ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Le quarta resta immobile de longs instants, incapable de prononcer une parole. Ni Grimmjow ni lui-même ne s'étaient déclaré verbalement, trouvant dans les caresses et les baisers la preuve de leurs sentiments respectifs. Se voir affirmer, et même exiger, un serment d'amour étais on ne peut plus déroutant. Et pourtant, en entendant cette si extravagante exigence, il senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans ces veines. Ce n'était pas la brulure du soleil sur sa peau, l'ivresse incandescente du combat ou l'urgence ardente du désir.  
C'était une chaleur diffuse, venue de l'intérieur de son ventre. Un vague d'un feu doux courait dans sa cage thoracique, remontant dans sa poitrine, descendant de sa nuque, jusqu'à se concentrer sous la main de Grimmjow, toujours posé sur son tatouage. Ulquiorra avait du mal à respirer, les poumons soudain vidés d'air et les lèvres asséchées.

Suffocant de chaleur, Ulquiorra se pencha lentement vers Grimmjow. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage, plongeât ses yeux dans ceux, indécis et troublés du sexta, et murmura :

- La lune peut elle exister sans le soleil qui l'éclaire ?

Grimmjow restât un instant interdit, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience du poids des mots du quarta, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire immense.

* * *

Prochain texte : _Ulquiorra in Wonderland_, le troisième et dernier texte de Triptyque, qui sera M cette fois ci. Merci pour vos encouragements et à très vite!

Korah


End file.
